Seating and positioning technologies are primarily directed to four main areas of concern, namely, posture, skin integrity, function and patient comfort. Posture generally refers to the support and accommodation of various spinal deformities such as kyphosis, lordosis and scoliosis. Kyphosis is an exaggeration of the curving of the spine that causes a bowing or rounding of the back, which leads to a hunchback or slouching posture. Lordosis refers to an exaggeration of the inward curve of the lumbar spine. Other postural defects observed in the patient population include but are not limited to the loss of normal lumbar curve, rounded shoulders, thoracic kyphosis and lower cervical fluxion with upper cervical extension.
Skin integrity is another important concern. Individuals Who spend a significant amount of time in wheelchairs can develop skin conditions caused by pressure or shear between the skin and the point of contact to the wheelchair.
Function relates to the mobility and motion provided to the wheelchair user using the various seating and positioning products. The industry classifies this patient capability through the definition of Activities of Daily Living (ADL). ADL is a term used in healthcare to describe routine activities that people tend do every day without needing assistance. There are some basic ADLs which include: eating, dressing, mobility and toileting. The claimed backrest helps promote these necessary functions through proper support and uniform pressure over the given area while avoiding limitations to a user's range of motion to perform these ADLs.
Finally, patient comfort is of utmost concern for individuals who must use a wheelchair for long periods of time. The claimed invention provides several areas of adjustability as well as a wide range of adjustability within a given area of the backrest. The claimed invention is designed to be able to accommodate all of the above-mentioned seating and positioning needs thereby increasing users' overall mobility and lessening users' potential for injuries.